1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cleaning dispensers for toilet tanks.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Cleaning agents for toilets typically consist of water soluble material formed into a tablet. One area in which a cleaning agent is commonly disposed is in the toilet bowl. The cleaning agent is coupled to an interior of the bowl by supporting means, such as wires. Such a cleaning agent must be capable of dissolving quickly due to the short duration in which passing water makes contact with the agent. As a result, such cleaning agents get used quickly. The supporting means, therefore, must be manually replaced frequently.
Another area in which the tablet may be located is in the toilet tank. Since the material of the tablet is typically designed to dissolve quickly, such materials often release fumes and various other gases as a result of their dissolution into the water. The release of such fumes causes damage to the plumbing of toilet tank. Furthermore, cleaning agents which are simply placed inside the tank get dissolved by a large volume of water, which volume passes through with each flush. Not only is much of the cleaning agent wasted, the agent also gets used quickly, thus requiring frequent replenishment.
In accordance with the present invention, a structure and associated method are disclosed which overcome these deficiencies.
In one aspect, a cleaner dispenser apparatus is provided and adapted for use with a toilet tank having a refill valve and an overflow tube. The apparatus comprises a closed container for holding a cleaning agent. The container is adapted for disposition in the toilet tank in fluid communication with the refill valve. The apparatus further comprises a first conduit and a second conduit. The first conduit is adapted to couple the closed container to the overflow tube. The first conduit defines a first passageway in which liquid is disposed when the toilet is in a steady state subsequent to flushing. The second conduit is adapted to couple the closed container to the overflow tube. The second conduit defines a second passageway in which liquid is disposed when the toilet is in a steady state subsequent to flushing.
The closed container comprises a receptacle, a removable lid and a bottom wall. The first conduit has a first inlet and a first outlet. The second conduit has a second inlet and a second outlet. The first inlet is disposed further from the bottom wall of the closed container than the second inlet. The first outlet is disposed above the second outlet. The first conduit has an inner diameter sufficiently small to cause droplets of liquid disposed on an inner surface of the first conduit by way of surface tension to collect so as to block the first passageway. Each of the first passageway and the second passageway is bent back on itself to form a substantially U-shaped configuration.
In another aspect, a toilet is provided. The toilet comprises a water tank, a fill valve disposed in the water tank, a closed container adapted for holding a cleaning agent, a refill tube coupled to the fill valve and the closed container, an overflow tube, a first discharge tube coupled to the closed container and the overflow tube, and a second discharge tube coupled to the closed container and the overflow tube. The first discharge tube defines a first passageway. The second discharge tube defines a second passageway. The first discharge tube and the second discharge tube are configured to retain sufficient liquid to block the first passageway and the second passageway, respectively, at a steady state subsequent to flushing.
The first discharge tube comprises a first inlet and a first outlet. The second discharge tube comprises a second inlet and a second outlet. The first inlet is disposed above the second inlet. The second outlet disposed beneath the first outlet. In a preferred embodiment, the first discharge tube and the second discharge tube are U-shaped.
In a further aspect, a toilet cleaning apparatus is provided for use with a toilet tank having a refill valve and an overflow tube. The apparatus comprises means for holding a cleaning agent, means for directing liquid from the refill valve to the holding means, means for directing liquid from the holding means to the overflow tube, and means for preventing gas from escaping the holding means into the toilet tank when the toilet tank is in a steady state. The means for directing liquid from the holding means to the overflow tube further comprises means for simultaneously directing air into the holding means. The means for preventing gas from comprises means for trapping liquid.
A method for automatically cleaning a toilet having a tank is also provided. The method comprises channeling liquid from a fill valve to a closed container holding a cleaning agent upon flushing, directing the liquid in the closed container to an overflow tube via first and second discharge lines, directing air into the closed container via the first discharge line while siphoning fluid out of the closed container via the second discharge line, and preventing gas from escaping the closed container into the tank. Preventing gas from escaping the closed container into the tank comprises blocking the refill line, the first discharge line, and the second discharge line with the liquid.
In summary, a cleaning dispenser assembly to be used in connection with a toilet tank is coupled to a fill valve and an overflow tube of the tank. The dispenser assembly includes a container with a removable lid. A refill tube is coupled to a fill valve of the tank and the container. Tall and short discharge ports are coupled to the container at different heights to facilitate the withdrawal of fluid from the container while preventing a vacuum from developing within the closed container. U-traps are formed in the refill tube and the discharge tubes to retain a portion of liquid in a steady state so as to seal the passageways in order to prevent gases from escaping into the tank.
The invention, now having been briefly summarized, may be better visualized by turning to the following drawings wherein like elements are referenced by like numerals.